In systems, such as computing systems, one or more software programs or applications that are being executed on a server or host computing device can be shared with one or more remote clients or remote computing devices. For example, at least some known computing devices include browsers that support various mechanisms for receiving a continuous stream of data, such as image data, from the server, wherein the image data is based on the application being executed within the server. In a virtual desktop infrastructure (VDI), a virtual desktop may be accessible by one or more remote clients through a network and a server may be used to provide various image data from the virtual desktop to one or more remote clients. More specifically, each remote client may include a browser or a web client that supports various methods for receiving a continuous stream of image data from the server.
Using such concepts, the software programs or applications can be used via the remote clients or remote computing devices. However, there may be no direct access to the host server or computing device for the user or owner of the application. For example, data, such as metadata about the application is managed via a web interface directly in the browser, while the application itself is managed via a separate remote desktop application. As such, the user or owner of the application is unable to install and run the application directly in the same browser where the application is being managed.